i wanted to be saved
by Grenny
Summary: monolog interno de shinji en el transcurso de una batalla en estado bersek donde se convierte en lcl, mientras van apareciendo en su mente diferentes personajes y pensamientos y recuerdos, pd: algunas frases son sacadas de la serie casi textuales


_Abre los ojos…_

_**-inserten la capsula de contención**_

_¿Quién es? _

_¿Quién es? _

_Shinji ikari…_

_Ese soy yo, _

_Yo soy tu_

_**-entendido, abriendo conducto vertebral**_

_Este yo incorpora a otro yo, _

_Yo soy tu, _

_El yo siempre se ha compuesto por otros dos_

_¿Dos?, si el yo al que se observa y el yo que se observa a si mismo, _

_Existe el shinji ikari que solo existe en tu mente, el shinji ikari en la mente de misato katsuragi, el shinji en la mente de asuka langley soryu, el shinji ikari en al mente de gendo ikari, el shinji en la mente de rei ayanami, todos son diferentes,pero cada uno es un shinji ikari real y verdadero. _

_**-insertando capsula de contención**_

_A ti te da miedo que te lastimen, _

_Shinji, ¿quine es malo?, me da miedo que me odien, _

_Shinji, ¿Quién es malo? _

_Papa lo es, el padre que nos abandono, _

_Shinji no, el malo soy yo._

_**-prepárense para unión**_

_¿Vivirás el resto de tu vida redirigiendo tus contados recuerdos agradables?_

_Me basta con creer en lo que dicen, con eso puedo vivir, _

_Aunque sepas que te estas engañando?_

_Todos lo hacen, es la forma de sobrevivir, _

_Si no aceptas que eres capaz de cambiar tu yo interno no vas a poder continuar, _

_Este mundo tiene demasiado sufrimiento para poder continuar._

_**-liberando todos los circuitos, **_

_Haz estado cerrando los ojos y cubriendo tus oídos para no ver ni escuchar lo que quieres evadir, estas huyendo de la realidad_

_¡No quiero escuchar!_

_Nadie puede justificar su existencia haciendo un rosario con sus momentos más felices, y en particular yo no puedo, yo no puedo, yo no puedo, _

_**-armonización a niveles normales **_

_¿Por qué peleo yo?_

_Debo comprender, no debo preguntar, ¡enemigo!, ¡enemigo!, ¡enemigo!,_

_Nadie puede culparme por proteger mi propia vida y la de los demás, ¡enemigo! ¡Enemigo! ¡Enemigo!_

_**-no se han presentado problemas con la matriz de personalidad**_

_Rei: ¿Por qué odias tu padre?_

_A ese hombre sólo lo he visto una vez en la vida_

_Rei: ¿Es por eso que lo odias? _

_Si, mi padre no me necesita, me abandonó._

_Rei: ¿y yo lo sustituyo? _

_Si, es verdad, como te tenía a ti me abandonó a mí_

_Rei: Te fuiste porque quisiste Shinji_

_¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!,_

_Mi padre es el responsable, el me hizo venir, iba a decirle que lo odio. ¿Me convirtió en piloto sólo para hacerme sufrir? Gendo: Correcto._

_¿Que dices?, no voy a hacerlo,_

_No comprendo porque lo haces Jamás me haz necesitado _

_Gendo: estás aquí porque podías ser útil _

_Explícame porque._

_Gendo: Porque nadie más puede hacerlo _

_pero esto es absurdo jamás había visto algo así, no lo comprendo como pilotearlo, que inútil ya lo había visto, pero claro ya había visto al eva, ya lo había visto y después escape de aquí, escape de mi padre y mi madre. _

_**-ajuste con las uniones nerviosas completada**_

_Jamás lo había notado, _

_Rei: ¿qué es la soledad?_

_Nunca me lo había preguntado,_

_Pero creo que ahora comprendo lo que es._

_**Eva unidad01 activada**_

_Rei: ¿Qué es la felicidad?_

_Nunca me lo había preguntado pero _

_Ahora comprendo lo que es._

_Rei: ¿Cómo son los demás contigo, son amables?_

_¡Así es! _

_Rei: ¿Y por qué? _

_Porque, _

_Soy piloto del evangelion, _

_Son amables porque piloteo un eva,_

_Es por eso que me tratan bien, es por eso que sigo adelante, es la justificación de mi existencia, de quien soy y porque,_

_La razón de pilotear el eva. Rei: ¿Cuál es? _

_**Conexiones nerviosas inestables, el piloto corre peligro**_

_Pelear, si pelear contra quienes llaman _

_Nuestros enemigos. _

_Rei: ¿Entonces?_

_Debo ganar a toda costa, si, no puedo perder, debo pilotear el eva como dicen, y debo ganar como dicen, o seré un Don nadie, un Don nadie._

_Sean _

_Amables conmigo, He luchado mucho, hago lo mejor que puedo, _

_Sean gentiles._

_Yui: Yo soy gentil contigo. _

_Misato: Dime Shinji, ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?_

_¿Ser uno en cuerpo y mente? _

_**El campo AT esta invertido… **_

_Es un sentimiento maravilloso Sólo pídelo, estoy lista. _

_Asuka: Dime Shinji, ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? ¿Ser uno en cuerpo y mente? Es un sentimiento maravilloso Sólo pídelo, estoy lista._

_Rei: Dime Shinji, ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? ¿Ser uno de cuerpo y mente? Es un sentimiento maravilloso Shinji. _

_**Perdimos comunicación con el piloto**_

_Misato: ¿Quieres ser uno? Asuka: ¿ser uno de cuerpo y mente?_

_Rei: Es un sentimiento maravilloso Anda,_

_Ven conmigo, libera tu mente_

_**Envíen a la unidad 00…**_

_¡Me doy asco!_

_¡Asuka! Sálvame! ¡Sálvame! _

_Misato y rei me dan miedo, _

_Por favor despierta, _

_¡Sálvame!_

_**¡El piloto del eva unidad 01 se ha convertido en lcl!**_

_Rei: la felicidad es una mentira, y la verdad siempre es dolorosa, _

_Misato: rei y tu padre son iguales…. Ambos odian la…. Vida…_

"_**¿temes al contacto humano? **_

_**Si no conoces a nadie, no pueden herirte, ni traicionarte, pero no puedes olvidarte de la soledad, **_

_**Los humanos no pueden olvidar la soledad, son unos solitarios, las personas solo pueden seguir viviendo si olvidan, **_

_**La mayoría de los humanos siempre sienten dolor en sus corazones, y es por ese dolor que les aqueja, que vivir se convierte en sufrimiento para algunos."**_

_Misato: te lastimas a ti mismo por que sabes que es más doloroso lastimar a los demás…_

_Lo siento! _

_Asuka: las disculpas son tu reflejo condicionado ante la confrontación._

_Lo siento!_

_Kaworu: tu corazón es como un débil cristal, ¡me gusta!, _

_Shinji….eres digno de ser amado…_

_Kaji:_

_Nadie puede entender perfectamente a otra persona_

_, ya es bastante difícil entenderse uno mismo, tal vez sea por eso que la _

_Vida es tan interesante…_

_¿Qué es esto?, ¡donde estoy?, _

_No hay nadie, ni si quiera yo, _

_Asuka, _

_¡Asuka sálvame!_

_Yo soy tu, yo soy tu, _

_¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_

_¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? _

_Un hombre debe soportar el sufrimiento, es parte de la vida, como es fácil sufrir, hay quién piensa que la vida es sufrimiento, _

_No es verdad shinji? _

_¡Cállate!, déjame solo!_

_Estas huyendo otra vez…._

_Madre…._

_¿Qué deseas shinji? _

_Cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir._

_¿Dónde estoy? _

_Este es tu mundo shinji, _

_Es el mar de lcl donde todo es parte de todo, sin separaciones, _

_¿No es lo que tú querías? _

_No, no es lo que yo quería…._

_Asuka… ¡me doy asco! Cuanto mas me acerco mas daño me hago.._

"_aunque un erizo desee acercarse a otro erizo, mientras mas se acercan, mas daño se hacen con sus espinas" _


End file.
